When life falls apart
by Funkyicecube
Summary: Jude Harrison's life is falling apart. Her dad's having an affair, her records aren't being played and her friend won't talk to her. Will a certain someone help her through everything? JudeTommy!
1. Arguments and Tears

Hi! This is my first fan fic so please review and tell me how to improve it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Instant Star characters belong to CTV. All I own are my ideas.

Thanks

Alexz.

* * *

Isn't it funny how your life seems so perfect one minute and the next, it's a mess?

Well for me that's exactly what happened.

My new song was sounding great and Tommy was sure that it was going to be the next big hit.

When it was released, well, let's just say that radio producers thought that a 16 year old punk rocker chick with a guitar was cheesey, old-fashioned and not cool enough.

So I asked them what, or rather who, was cool enough for the radio. And they replied: Eden.

God I hate her!

Eden is the type of person who thinks she's perfect and everyone else is inferior to her. I must admit though, her image is way better than mine.

She has the perfect blonde hair, the perfect outfits and all the record producers and radio stations love her. She's also 19.

Then there's me. The 16 year old, readhead girl with no image whatsoever. To radio stations and music magazines i'm just another girl with a guitar and a record deal.

Now, I'm in my favourite place for songwriting, Studio C. Ever since Tommy (my record producer) gave me this tiny, cramped, pig-sty of a studio, when he was using my studio to work with Shay, i've loved it. It's become my space.

As I read through my lyrics again, I realise that there isn't anything wrong with them.

I realise that something is wrong with me.

I can hear someone knocking. I don't want to deal with anyone right now, so I pick up my guitar, plug it into the enormous amp and blast out my new song- well the chorus.

"_You just can't the me out of me_

'_Cuz that's what I need the world to see_

_Yeah_

_You just can't take the me out of me_

_Oh there's no one else i'd rather be."_

The door opened and Tommy walked in. Normally he would have been happy to hear me blast out one of my songs, but today he wasn't.

Today he was in a really bad mood.

"Jude!" he shouted. "What do you think you think you're doing?"

I looked at him.

"I'm rehearsing. What do you think i'm doing?" I began to turn the volume dial on the amp up. Seeing me do this, Tommy strode up to me and turned the main power off.

"Jude. You need to focus on writing a new song. Not playing one that's already been released," he shouted this at me too. "Me out of Me was a great hit. People love it but now they want something new."

I stood up from my stool.

"Yeah, well if it's such a big hit explain why radio stations aren't happy to play it?" I started to walk out, my guitar in hand, but Tommy grabbed my wrist. "Let go of me!"

I struggled to get away from him but it was no use.

"What do you mean 'aren't happy to play it'?"

I sighed.

"They don't want me or my music. They want Eden." This time Tommy looked outraged.

"What? Why?" I forced my wrist out of his grasp.

"Because she has an image and apparently I have no image."

By now it seemed that all of his anger was gone.

"Jude you have an image. Maybe it's the song." He picked up the lyrics and began to read.

I grabbed the lyrics out of his hands.

"Don't you see Quincy?" I shouted. " Nothing is wrong with the lyrics. Something's wrong with me!"

I ran. I ran out of the studio, down the corridor (nearly running over Ej in the process) and out of the G-Major doors.

* * *

Again, please review! More up soon. 


	2. More tears and a kiss

Chapter 2! WOOOOOO!

* * *

I didn't know where I was going and eventually I came to an empty bench. I just sat down and cried.

A few hours must have passed and I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't notice the familiar blue viper pull up. I didn't notice a familiar person put his arm around me and let me cry into his shoulder. It wasn't until he spoke that I realised who it was.

"Hey, come on. Things can't be that bad."

I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes.

"Tommy. My dad's just had an affair and been kicked out by my mom, my songs are being refused and one of my best friends isn't talking to me because she thinks that I stole Jamie from her. Oh yeah, not to mention the fact that I just had a major argument with you." I had to stop talking at that point as I felt my voice wavering. Tommy forced me up from the bench and into his viper. We sat there, in silence for a while until Tommy spoke.

"Jude, listen. I was a jerk ok. I didn't mean to upset you or make you cry. You can sing anything you want. And about what you said earlier, nothing is wrong with you."

I could feel my eyes tearing up as I began to talk, to explain.

"All I ever wanted was for people to like to music. Since I won Instant Star everything has been great. I have a huge record deal and an amazing record producer.

"But then I found out that my dad was having an affair, with some woman named Yvette, and then there's the whole thing with Kat. I just can't take any criticism right now."

Tommy turned in his seat to face me. "If people listening to the radio don't want to listen to my music then fair enough. But the radio could at least play my songs. I do have some fans out there. And..."

Tommy cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. If my life wasn't as bad as it is at the moment, I would have loved it. But this, unfortunately, made things worse. I was shocked. After he pulled away, I just sat there, shock evident on my face. I could feel tears slide down my cheeks. 'Great Harrison, Start crying.' I thought to myself. After one of the best kisses i've had in my life (it so beat the one with Shay) I had to start crying.

"Tommy...I..." I couldn't speak. So I did what I normally do in awkward situations.

I ran.

* * *

Instant Star rocks!

I need reviews. Please let me know if this story sucks.

Thanks

Alexz.


	3. Runaway

Thank you Erin-aka-Pip and Shardsofice43 for my reviews! I sent replies back! Sorry though if my chapters are slightly short.

Enjoy chapter 3

Alexz

* * *

As I was running, I tripped and fell. Pain shot through my head. I heard Tommy's voice call my name. 

And then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was lying on a sofa in what looked like the lobby of G-Major. Sat next to me were Kwest, Georgia and Ej.

I tried to sit up but my head ached and my mind was on other things.

Things like Tommy.

Kwest must have noticed that I was trying to sit up as I could feel his hand on my back, helping me up. I looked around. I could see Georgia, Kwest, Ej and...

No Tommy.

"Where's Tommy?" my voice came out in a whisper. Georgia answered my question.

"He's in his office. He feels pretty lousy. He thinks it's all his fault."

I knew why he was feeling lousy but seeing as my headache was blocking any sensible thoughts that could enter my brain, I asked anyway.

"What's all his fault?" Again Georgia answered.

"He thinks the reason you're lying on that sofa is because of him. Tom explained about what happened."

"Georgia, can you get him for me please? I need to talk to him."

With that Georgia left. Both Kwest and Ej had to get back to work so I was left on my own.

After a few minutes Georgia came back, alone. She had an envelope in her hand.

"Georgia. Where's Tommy?"

"I don't know. He wasn't in his office. This was on his desk." She handed me the envelope. It had my name on the front so I opened it.

Inside was a letter.

_' Jude,_

_When you read this i'll be away from here. I don't know where, or how long i'll be gone but I do know that i'll come back. I just need to think._

_I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way about me but I can't help feeling this way._

_Jude Harrison. I love you._

_Tommy.'_

I began to cry. Georgia sat down beside me and just held me as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

If you have any ideas please let me know. Either by e-mailing me or leaving a review. I'm not quite sure where my story is gonna go. 


	4. Depression and surprises

I HAVE IDEAS!

I have now had 3 ways come into my mind about how to bring Tommy back. I have made my choice.

Thank you to all my reviewers! I may make the next chapters slightly happier for you as Joskers thought it was really sad. Happier stuff on its way I promise.

Alexz.

* * *

For the next two months, my daily routine was the same. I got up, went to school, went to work at G-Major, came home and cried myself to sleep.

Everyday I would stop at his house, expecting to see his precious blue viper parked outside. Although I already knew that it wouldn't be there.

I put my second album on hold, refusing to work on it until Tommy was found. Don't get me wrong, Kwest is a really nice person, but he's no Tommy.

The atmosphere around G-Major was totally different. Georgia was no longer pushing me to finish songs, Ej was no longer running about the place like a mad woman and Darius wasn't as bossy or commanding as he used to be.

At home I would lock myself in my room with Jamie and Kat and together we'd try and figure out were Tommy could be. I put appeals out on the radio, asking him- no. Begging for him to come home.

Normally in two months I could write and record around five new songs. But in these painful, sad two months I only managed to produce one. One that was dedicated to him. The reason it took me so long was because whenever I began to record with Kwest, I starting crying and couldn't handle it. Then with an all-nighter and several boxes of tissues, I got through it. It was released onto the radio the next day.

I don't know if he heard it and a part of me thinks he didn't. Because if he had heard it, he would have noticed the pain in my singing and he would have come home.

Then came Valentines Day. Usually I don't mind Valentines Day, in fact it can be pretty good fun. But this year, for me, was different. Jamie and Kat were back together (and after begging for forgiveness, Kat and I became friends again) and it seemed as though everyone had someone. Sadie had her newest boy, I think his name was Dave or something, Ej had someone, and Kwest had someone. Even my own mother had someone. And then there was me. I began spending even less time at G-Major, just to avoid all of the happy couples. A few days after Valentines Day a card came for me.

I had just got home from school to collect my guitar when I noticed an envelope on the floor. At first I thought it was for Sadie, but after looking closely at the name, I realized that it was addressed to me.

I opened it. Inside was a card.

It was from...

I gasped and dropped it. I ran out of the front door and down the street. After what seemed like a lifetime I reached the café.

There he was. Sat there waiting for me.

"Hey Jude."

* * *

Ha a cliffie. You all know who it is though right:) More up soon.


	5. Return of two people

Chapter 5 is up! In reply to ShardsofIce43 I want to add humour but I don't know how to fit it in.

Keep the reviews coming!

Alexz

* * *

As I saw him I felt my depression leave me.

"You came back." I whispered. I had never felt so nervous in my life. Although if he knew that he would have said:

"You? Jude Harrison? Nervous? Yeah right."

I felt my legs give way as he began to walk towards me. Without thinking I rushed into his arms.

"Tommy. You came back." I looked up into his eyes.

"I thought you were mad at me." He stated.

"I can't stay mad at you for over two months." After saying that, I pulled away. "Where have you been? I've been so worried. I put my album on hold and..."

"Jude." He put his fingers on my lips. "Come with me."

Tommy led me to his Viper and we drove off.

We came to a large field ontop of a hill. The sun was just setting, casting an orange glow over us. Together we just sat there in Tommy's car.

" Ok Quincy. You'd better have a good reason for running off without telling anyone where you were going. So talk."

"Jude, I..."

Before Tommy could tell me anything a car pulled up beside the Viper. The car looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place it.

It was only when the window lowered, that I reconised the person behind the tinted glass.

"Oh my god!" was all that came out of my mouth. I had hoped never to see him again.

* * *

Sorry the chapter is so short. Another cliffie! (Insert evil laugh here!) 


	6. More than a friend?

Here's chapter 6!

* * *

There sat in front of me was…

"Shay?" I was shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I kind of need someone to go to a little party with me tonight. Any suggestions?"

"Yeah." I snapped. I saw him smile. "Eden."

His smile disappeared.

"I let her go. I figured we could restart." As he was saying this he reached out of his window and grabbed my arm. I tried to pull away but he didn't let go.

"Shay! You're hurting me!" his nails were digging into my skin.

Angered by this Tommy got out of the car and yanked him off of me.

"You are some man. Dumping her on National TV on her birthday and then coming back to her. You leave now and you won't have to answer to me."

"Fine." Was all Shay said and he drove off.

Me and Tommy drove back to G-Major in silence. After Tommy was forced to explain to Georgia where he had been and why he broke my heart etc, we decided to get started again on my album.

Tommy said he had to sort something out in his office, so I went into the studio alone.

Someone was sat in front of the mixing board. I thought it was Kwest so of course I said hi.

"Hey Kwest."

The person in the chair turned around. I gasped as I saw that the person in front of me wasn't Kwest.

"Shay? What are you doing here?"

He answered by pulling me down to the floor.

"I came back for you."

I screamed. I thought he was going to do something terrible but two people showed up before anything could happen.

Georgia and Tommy burst through the doors, knowing something was wrong after all I don't scream very often.

As soon as he saw Shay on top of me, Tommy punched him right in the face, knocking him back into the wall.

Georgia helped me up from the floor and pulled me away from the fight between Tommy and Shay. Normally she had a strict 'no fighting' policy but this was definitely an exception.

Kwest walked in on the fight and looked at Georgia, a questioning look on his face.

"Call the police." Was all Georgia said. Kwest nodded and ran off down the hall to a phone.

When the police came, I thought they would arrest Tommy as well as Shay for beating him up, but surprisingly they didn't. They said it was an act of protection towards me.

After Shay was taken away, Georgia, Tommy and Kwest sat down with me in Georgia's office and we watched a movie to lighten the mood.

I wasn't really interested in the movie and I guess they could tell as I fell asleep halfway through.

I realized I was lucky to have great friends to help me through my life.

But is Tommy more than a 'friend'?

* * *

Sorry, it's a very intense chapter. Please review.

Alexz.


	7. FINALLY! JT!

FINAL CHAPTER! IT'S HAPPY I PROMISE!

Thank you to all my reviewers for reviewing and giving their support. I will be writing another Instant Star fic(may be a sequel?). Actually I started it today, my loyal friend Megz was helping me so much that I named an OC after her!

Alexz

* * *

That question stayed in my mind for weeks. Everynight I would lay in bed and think, about what Tommy meant to me and about what I meant to him. 

One morning I came into the studio late, tired –more like exhausted-, with messy hair and just any clothes on. Tommy and Kwest looked at me with questioning looks on their faces and Ej almost died when she saw my 'fashion disaster'.

I ignored them and walked into the soundbooth. Over the microphone, Tommy asked if should record as he could obviously see that I had a song.

I nodded at him and started singing:

"_You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and reckless _

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21

Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21

_Time to be your 21_

_Time to be your 21"_

I stopped singing and took off my headphones. Walking out of the soundbooth I wondered if Tommy had realised that it was about him.

"Jude, can I talk to you for a second? Outside?" he asked.

"Sure." Was my answer. I followed him outside. We walked to his office and once inside he locked the door.

"Tommy, why are you..."

Just like that he kissed me.

And I kissed back.

After we pulled away (to breathe) he finally said

"I love you Jude."

And I replied with something I had wanted to say since the day we met.

"I love you Tommy."

At that moment I realised that my life isn't so bad. I mean, it would be terrible if there wasn't anyone to help make some of the pain go away. But I just know that everything will be getting better from this point on.

And I can always count on Tommy to be there when I need someone. Even if it is just to talk.

So that makes me the luckiest punk rock sixteen year old in Canada!

* * *

IT'S FINISHED! YEY!

Sequel is up: 'Temporay Insanity'. Here is the link: http/ 


End file.
